Mapleshade (DW1)
yo this character belongs to me so KEEP YOUR CLAWS OFF. Description Marred by tragedy and anguish, Mapleshade is a true shell of the dragon she once was. Her copper SandWing frill was broken and torn from many battles, and her beige scales are dirty and scarred. She had a gray underbelly, once beautiful and sleek, but later cloudy and covered with grime. She had amber eyes that gleam with hatred and vengeance, and her claws are chipped and broken. Personality Mapleshade was old, snarly and dripping with vengeance and grief. Her tragic past left her with holes in her heart and soul, and it reflected in the shadows of her talonsteps. History At a young age, Mapleshade was broken by her parent's divorce. She was made fun of for being a hybrid in her dragonethood, and her mother did nothing to comfort her. When they were discovered by the SandWing army, Queen Sandcat killed her mother for treason, but allowed Mapleshade to stay alive. After working hard to build up her reputation, Mapleshade was allowed into the army at age 19. When an IceWing patrol headed over to the SandWing kingdom to talk about tribal relationships, Mapleshade met a young IceWing named Shiver. Shiver thought that Mapleshade was a beautiful and kind dragon, and, after a week of being around the IceWings, Mapleshade felt herself falling in love. She wanted Shiver to stay with her, but the IceWing told her that he wouldn't be able to survive for long in the harsh desert. He promised Mapleshade that he would visit again, and the IceWings departed, taking a bit of Mapleshade's heart with them. Despite not being with Shiver for very long, Mapleshade found herself with egg. Feeling terrified, Mapleshade knew that the SandWings would kill her for marrying an IceWing. A week before her eggs were due to hatch, Mapleshade fled the SandWing kingdom and departed for the Ice Kingdom, taking her three eggs with her. Figuring that, because she had IceWing blood in her, she would be able to stay in the IceWing kingdom. Surely the IceWings would accept her... they had to. Mapleshade's dragonets hatched at the border of the IceWing kingdom. It was there that they were found by two IceWing guards. Mapleshade was relieved to see that one of them was Shiver. Feeling overjoyed and confused at seeing his mate, Shiver wondered why she had come. Mapleshade confessed that she had not wanted the SandWings to know that she had married an IceWing. Startled, the other guard had turned on Shiver, wondering if this was true. Mapleshade's partner had confessed that it was the truth. The other guard brought Shiver, Mapleshade and her three dragonets in to see the queen. Having little mercy, Queen Icewolf demanded that they all be executed for treason; Mapleshade, Shiver ''and ''the dragonets. Horrified, Shiver had protested strongly, fearing for their lives. Icewolf told Shiver that she would allow Shiver and Mapleshade to stay alive, as long as he abandoned his love and pledged his undying fidelity to the IceWings. It was then that Mapleshade found out what a coward Shiver was; her true love turned to Icewolf and bowed low, agreeing to her offer. Mapleshade's dragonets were then slain before her very eyes, and she was cast out into the brutal winds of the Ice Kingdom. Overcome by grief, hatred and sadness, Mapleshade vowed one day to kill Shiver, the IceWing queen and anyone else that would come in the way of her plans. She knew that she wouldn't be able to return to the SandWings; Icewolf would report her betrayal to Sandcat, and she would be executed for treason. Weak and starving for food and vengeance, Mapleshade struggled to the border of the IceWing kingdom and collapsed in the desert. She hid from passing SandWing guards and, after she had regained her strength, Mapleshade headed straight for the Claws of the Cloud mountains, where she could rest and plan her vengeance. It was there that she met an old SkyWing hermit named Russet that allowed her to stay in his cave. He fed Mapleshade for several days, helping Mapleshade to regain her strength. Mapleshade thanked him thoroughly before she left, and then she departed, heading for the nearest Black Market which was located around Possibility. It was there that Mapleshade spent her entire life savings buying assassination weapons. It wouldn't be easy to kill the queen and one of her most trusted dragons, but Mapleshade knew that she would die trying. She would do it for her dragonets. She reached the Ice Kingdom and begged to see Shiver once more, saying that she had brought a peace offering. To her shock, the guards agreed, and brought Shiver out. Her former love was not alone, however; he had brought an elegant female IceWing with him. As soon as Mapleshade realized that it was Shiver's new partner, she screamed at Shiver, telling him that she hated him. She first killed his partner before his very eyes, and then she murdered Shiver. As her claws dripped with blue IceWing blood, she felt the heavy weight lifted from her heart. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content Category:SandWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids